1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an array substrate and the array substrate, and a method for manufacturing a screen and the screen.
2. Related Art
In the past, an array substrate with a plurality of minute convex or concave portions arranged thereon has been applied to a screen for displaying an image by reflecting projection light emitted from a projection-type display apparatus, such as a projector. Since such an array substrate can be made by use of an imprint molding method (hereinafter, referred to as a transfer molding method), as a method for forming it using resin or the like as a raw material, there is known one for easily forming a screen which displays an image by reflecting the projection light.
In the method for manufacturing the array substrate by use of the transfer molding method, there is a problem in that when resin or the like, which is a raw material of the array substrate, is transferred and molded by use of a molding member having a shape of the array substrate, a gas is collected between the raw material and the molding member, and thus the shape of the bubbles is transferred and formed on the array substrate to be formed by the transfer molding.
JP-A-2001-353777 discloses a press method (transfer molding method) of a resin board in which a concave/convex microstructure has been formed on a surface of a material board (substrate) made of thermoplastic resin in advance, and by using the material board provided with the concave/convex microstructure, a gas existing between a pressing molding and the material board is removed through the concave portions of the concave/convex microstructure.
However, in order to form the concave/convex microstructure on the material board which is the base in advance, there is a problem of needing a molding process of extruding the microstructure and a molding member used for the molding process. In addition, in a case of a film shape base of a thin material, there are problems in that it is difficult to form the concave/convex microstructure through the molding by extruding it in advance, and a preceding process for forming a concave/convex shape through a thermal press or the like is additionally required. The above-described matters are not mentioned in JP-A-2001-353777.
An advantage of some aspects of the invention is to provide a method for forming an array substrate or the like so as to prevent a gas, which is generated between a raw material of a base and the molding member, from being transferred to the array substrate or the like, without carrying out a complicated preceding process for the base, when the array substrate or the like is transferred and molded by use of a molding member.